Wikipedia defines that the traffic collision, also known as a motor vehicle collision (MVC), traffic accident, motor vehicle accident, car accident, automobile accident, road traffic collision, road traffic accident, wreck, car crash, or car smash, occurs when a vehicle collides with another vehicle, pedestrian, animal, road debris, or stationary obstruction, such as a tree or utility pole. Traffic collisions may result in injury, death, vehicle damage, or/and property damage (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/traffic collision).
As per Annual Global Road Crash Statistics, (http://asirt.org/Initiatives/Informing-Road-Users/Road-Safety-Facts/Road-Crash-Statistics):                Nearly 1.3 million people die in road crashes each year, on average 3,287 deaths a day.        An additional 20-50 million are injured or disabled.        Road traffic crashes rank as the 9th leading cause of death and account for 2.2% of all deaths globally.        Road crashes are the leading cause of death among young people ages 15-29, and the second leading cause of death worldwide among young people ages 5-14.        Each year nearly 400,000 people under 25 die on the world's roads, on average over 1,000 a day.        Unless action is taken, road traffic injuries are predicted to become the fifth leading cause of death by 2030.        
Collisions between objects cause damage every day.
These collisions happen when a moving object collides with another moving object like:    (a) Vehicles that collides with another vehicle (i.e., car, bus, truck, motorcycle, van, bike, wheelchairs, animals, humans etc.)    (b) Aircraft that collides with another aircraft    (c) Vessel that collides with another vessel    (d) Train that collides with another train    (e) Elevator that collides with another elevator
Collisions also happen when a moving object rams into another non-moving object like:    (a) Vehicle that rams into a tree, a post, a fence, a house, a building, etc.    (b) Aircraft that rams into a field, a building, a house, water, a tree, etc.    (c) Vessel that rams into a rock, an iceberg, a light house, etc.    (d) Train that rams into a wall, a post, a person, etc.    (e) Elevator that rams into the building floor
Any of these objects can collide or be hit by other objects, causing damage which has many, flow on effects such as cost of repair, insurance, health problems including death and time off work. These, flow on effects can be very costly to the individual and country.
In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.